Gandho
Gandho, as one of the early members of discord risk, and a major member of the community throughout its existence in different roles, is one of the more important members of this wiki. His campaigns against Freddit, with and against Moncrotis Von Bayern, and finally settling into his role as one of the first dedicated archivists of Risk in 2017 give him much note and relevancy in the wiki, particularly the earlier chronicles Rise to relevance Following the deletion of Risk Reborn by Shep aka Supreme, Monocrotis rallied as many users to his cause, most notably Martin Luther, his right hand man, and with Martin came Gandho, DQN, Sturmsoldat, Dazu, Chapelo, Skeleton Man and others, declaring the beginning of the first war against Freddit, and the greatest interior conflict since the desolation of Suo. Gandho rose quickly as an efficient and reliable member of this alliance by helping Martin in his containment of the Fredditors in Auschwitz, while the rest of the coalition followed their goals. Islamic Campaigns Gandho was again invited to join the remaining members of the old coalition, now almost all exiled from the community, this time to LARP as an islamic caliphate, with all of the old coalition barring DQN and Sturm participating, and with new members such as Jimmy Carter and Mike Pence joining this LARP. Many servers were raided under this guise, many of which were Theologia servers, marking the first infringement of the Risk Community onto Theologia, though this was not seen as relevant until many days since, when the two communities slammed together In a short lived, unholy matrimony. On top of discord, the caliphate raided Roblox, Twitch and other platforms, but even so they became again lethargic, and decided that the time was right to return to Risk. Gandho had become a part of the paramilitary that would go on to fight SPQR, and rise to the top of Risk for a time. Trailblazing While others spent their days raiding servers for amusement to pass time, Gandho joined into The forming of a brotherhood with Martin Luther, Jimmy Carter and Pszek, forming the "Trailblazers", the chieftains of democracy in risk, and seeking retribution against Freddit for the humiliating defeat in the first war, though their origins lay in a re-enactment of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith After Jimmy's removal from SPQR, the Trailblazers led a rebellion, suggested by Gandho, with a democratic ideology behind them, proclaiming Martin Luther as their speaker, and de-facto leader of the new server. The rest of Mono's paramilitary, along with the returning DQN joined the trailblazers, and this coalition, known as the Free People's Republic of Risk, led a new war against SPQR, with the goal of the destruction of not only the server, but the entire system of rule and its chieftains. After the victories against SPQR and Freddit's retreat into a secure server, effectively announcing defeat, Mono again put forward his ambition, splitting from the trailblazers though remaining an ally to them, and with their support as well as the rallied /Pol/Fags that inhabited Risk, he was to lead Risk once again, until Ataturk nuked FPRR. Archivist Decline and Departure